1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method in an application and development processing apparatus for use in a lithography process of semiconductor device manufacturing, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process used in semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing, an application and development processing apparatus executes application processing/baking processing of a reflection preventive film and application processing/baking processing of a resist for a substrate to be processed, an exposure apparatus executes processing of exposing patterns on a resist film formed on the substrate to be processed through a mask, and the application and development processing apparatus sequentially executes baking processing and development processing after the exposure.
In the baking processing executed after the application processing of the reflection prevention film and the resist, a solvent of a mainly applied chemical liquid is discharged into a heating apparatus, and removed from the apparatus by exhaust. In this case, however, in the case of the reflection prevention film of a high baking temperature, not only the solvent but also a sublimate are discharged into the apparatus, and stick again to the substrate to be processed, causing defects when the exhaust is unsufficient. Normally, these problems have been prevented by sufficiently exhausting the heating apparatus or preparing a composition to suppress a sublimate from an applied material.
However, chemical liquids for use in the lithography process have been recently diversified, and various solvents have been used, and baking processing has been executed for materials containing different solvents in one heating apparatus. As a result, when a solvent and a resin which is a material incompatible to the solvent are heated, particles are deposited and they stick to the substrate to be processed, so that defects are caused.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-172641 discloses a substrate processing apparatus which sprays a gas introduced into a chamber to a substrate through an opening formed in a gas spraying plate constituted of a curved plate which becomes convex or concave toward the substrate.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-158054 discloses a substrate processing apparatus which sprays a gas introduced into a chamber to a substrate through an opening formed in a gas spraying plate.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-74261 discloses a method which includes a step of applying a polysiloxane application liquid to a substrate, a step of heating it in an atmosphere of the same solvent as that contained in the application liquid, and a step of gradually substituting an inactive gas for the atmosphere while heating it.